itadakimasu_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
『AutistSix』the Hedgeheg
『ArtistSix』 Overview psssh...nothin personnel...kid... bio: 『AutistSix』 was born with a special power. he was stronger than all his classmates in the itadakimasu fighting academy. he served in the itadakimasu military fighting Narae and in the final battel against Narae they were fighting and Narae turned him to the darkness and 『AutistSix』 turned against GG and killed him. he lost a part of his ear in the battle which is why he doesnt not have a part of his ear, pls stop PMing me askin me why thats why. also earings arent gurly fuck you kevinkid42069 everyone knos your a fuckin Resident Evil scammer fagot likes: hurtin people, bein badass, motorcycles, nine inch nails (the band), killing, death, punk rock, jinco jeans, skulls, darkness, hot gurls with big boobys who are sluts, ninne inch nails (on finger), earings, purple (cool kind not gay kind) dislikse: niceness, happiness, levis, kevin smellydog from school fuck you kevin stop showin everyone my fuckin deviantart you peace of shit, trent razner, short nails, kevinkid42069 (mega ass-faggot), sunshine, life, my dad, football. ©『AutistSix』420691337 Adventures in Russia forgive english, i am Russia. i come to study clothing and fashion at American university. i am here little time and i am very hard stress. i am gay also and this very difficult for me, i am very religion person. i never act to be gay with other men before. but after i am in america 6 weeks i am my friend together he is gay also. He was show me American fashion and then we are kiss. wWe sex together. I never before now am tell my mother about gay because i am very shame. As i fock this American boy it is very good to me but also i am feel so guilty. I feel extreme guilty as I begin orgasm. I feel so guilty that I pick up my telephone and call Mother in Russia. I awaken her. It too late for stopping so I am cumming sex. I am very upset and guilty and crying, so I yell her, "I AM CUM FROM SEX" (in Russia). She say what? I say "I AM CUM FROM SEX" and she say you boy, do not marry American girl, and I say "NO I AM CUM FROM SEX WITH MAN, I AM IN ASS, I CUM IN ASS" and my mother very angry me. She not get scared though. I hang up phone and am very embarrass. My friend also he is very embarrass. I am guilt and feel very stupid. I wonder, why do I gay with man? But I continue because when it spurt it feel very good in American ass. Personality An autistic cat chasing a mouse that seems to elude him always, 『AutistSix』constantly spergs out over never catching that damned rat. The closest thing to a mouse he will ever capture is the Chocolate Mousse cake. Also has a chromosome bank that may or may not contribute to his chronic autism syndrome. Rumour has it that he cooks, but is so terrible that the closest thing to a Michelin star is a spare tire on the back of a pick-up truck. Category:Members